Entre rêve et réalite
by Paige0703
Summary: Tezuka ne cesse de rêver de Ryoma... bien évidemment pas de simple rêves. Mais qu'adviendrait-il si l'embrasser, pour de vrai, pensant encore rêver. Fuji finira même pas donner un petit coup de pouce ou destin pour enfin les unir. Mais est-ce que cela suffira ? Ryoma acceptera-t-il les sentiments de son capitaine ?
1. Quand rêve

_**Voilà ma dernière fic sur ce couple. Il y aura trois chapitres en tout. **_

_**Je posterai le prochain mercredi .**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_** Kiss !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

**Entre rêve et réalité…**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand****rêve… **

Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitaine de l'équipe de tennis du collège de Seigaku, avait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant un petit souci… Petit ? C'était en réalité un bien faible mot quand on y regardait de plus près. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi devait-il rêver d'Echizen nuit après nuit ? Encore, si c'étaient de simples rêves d'entraînement ou de match… en tout cas de tennis, il n'y prêterait pas autant attention, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il soupira pour la énième fois avant de prendre le chemin de son établissement scolaire… Il n'avait alors qu'une chose en tête : quel goût pouvaient bien avoir les baisers d'Echizen ?

Il continua de divaguer sur la signification de ses rêves, qu'il comprenait pourtant parfaitement, et sur l'objet de son désir durant tout le trajet jusqu'à :

- Bonjour Tezuka…

Tezuka continua de marcher, sans rien dire…

- Eh, Tezuka, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme soupira, continuant de marcher sans prêter la moindre attention à Fuji qui était à ses côtés depuis maintenant presque cinq minutes. Ce n'est seulement qu'au moment où ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour celles d'intérieurs qu'il remarqua la présence de son coéquipier.

- Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

Devant le regard quelques peu moqueur de son camarade, il ajouta :

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question… Je te signale que je t'ai salué il y a bien cinq minutes maintenant, et que ce n'est que maintenant que tu remarques ma présence.

- Ah, désolé.

Ils commencèrent à prendre la direction des salles de classes quand Fuji demanda :

- Manque de sommeil ? Te connaissant, même si il n'y avait pas entraînement ce matin, je suppose que tu t'es quand même levé tôt, je me trompe ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème de sommeil, menti le jeune homme espérant que Fuji laisserait tomber.

- Mm, dans ce cas… commença-t-il.

- Ohayo ! s'écria Kikumaru Eiji avant de sauter au cou de Fuji, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa phrase.

Tezuka remercia mentalement le jeune homme de l'avoir sauvé. Vu le regard qu'avait Fuji, celui-ci n'était pas prêt d'abandonner l'idée de savoir pourquoi leur capitaine semblait autant dans la lune ces derniers temps. Chacun prit la direction de sa salle de cours, Eiji entraînant Fuji avec lui, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Oishi, qui était arrivé en même temps que l'acrobate s'apprêta à parler quand Tezuka l'interrompis d'un geste de la main :

- Non, il n'y a aucun problème.

Oishi fut content d'entendre ça mais savait pertinemment qu'en même s'il avait un problème, Tezuka n'était pas du genre à en parler, et encore moins à demander conseils ou de l'aide. Tezuka s'installa à son bureau, laissant son esprit divaguer… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut du mal à concentrer son esprit sur le cours. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne remarqua son air absent…

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'obsède autant…_ Nouveau soupir. _Le simple son de sa voix fait battre mon cœur de manière incontrôlable au point que si ça continues quelqu'un… Fuji, risque de comprendre quelque chose… Et si jamais quelqu'un… Fuji, venait à découvrir la vérité, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai. _

- ka… ezuka… Tezuka ! cria plus fort Inui.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il revenant alors à lui.

- La pause est sur le point de se terminer et tu n'as quasiment pas touché à ton déjeuner. Tu n'es pas malade ?

Tezuka se leva, refermant son bento :

- Je dois passer à la bibliothèque… je pars devant.

Il n'avait évidemment rien à faire à la bibliothèque, mais c'était la première idée qu'il avait eu pour pouvoir échapper aux regards interrogateurs de ses camarades. Il s'apprêta à poser la main sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

- Ah, pardon… s'excusa l'élève qui venait malencontreusement de lui foncer dedans.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis Tezuka au son de la voix d'Echizen.

- Bucho… dit simplement Ryoma se rendant enfin compte de l'identité de la personne dans laquelle il était entré.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, face à face, sans prononcer un mot quand finalement :

- Eh, Echizen, le cours va bientôt commencer…

- Oui, c'est bon je sais…

Il salua rapidement son senpai avant de partir finalement vers sa salle de classe. Tezuka n'en revenait toujours pas : Ryoma s'était trouvé contre lui, même si cela n'avait qu'une micro seconde peut-être, il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur du corps du jeune homme contre lui. Son cœur commençait peu à peu à retrouver un rythme normal…

Il se tourna alors du côté où Echizen venait de partir.

- Echizen… murmura-t-il se croyant seul.

Fuji partie le plus discrètement possible. Après la scène qu'il venait de se dérouler devant lui il n'avait plus aucune doute. Il sourit alors, soulagé de voir que Tezuka était finalement bel et bien humain…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Il laissa glisser lentement une de ses mains le long du corps du jeune homme, le sentant frissonner. Il approcha alors son visage vers celui du plus jeune avant de s'emparer brusquement de ces lèvres tant désirés… Le soupir de ce dernier finit étouffer dans sa bouche alors qu'il glissait sa langue vers celle de son camarade. Il le tortura ainsi avant de le libérer, le laissant reprendre son souffle_

_- Bucho… murmura sensuellement Ryoma. Touches moi plus…_

_Tezuka sourit devant la demande de garçon. Il commença doucement à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme, s'approchant doucement de son entre jambe qui ne demandait qu'à être délivré._

- Bucho, s'il te plaît… Ta bouche… Je veux sentir ta bouche… murmura péniblement Ryoma sous les caresses expertes de son capitaine.

_Tezuka aimait entendre les doux soupirs de Ryoma se transformer en de profonds gémissements. Il donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de la verge du jeune__homme et… _

**Driiiiiiiiiiinnng !**

Tezuka ouvrit brusquement les yeux, plus frustré que jamais. Il regarda son réveil, partageait entre l'envie de le jeter contre le mur de la chambre et l'envie de le jeter directement par la fenêtre. Il préféra finalement l'éteindre, regrettant tout de même que son rêve se soit arrêté à un tel moment…_ Non mais ça va pas !_ pensa alors Tezuka. _Je n'ai aucune raison d'être déçu, au contraire je devrai plutôt être soulagé de m'être réveillé… Si Echizen apprenait que je fais de tels rêves sur lui… _

Il se leva alors, encore plus déprimé que la veille, et l'avant-veille et… Plus le temps passait et plus il désirait le corps du jeune homme. Il se désirait à un point inimaginable et il se demandait même comment personne ne s'en était encore rendu compte.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Les cours venaient de se terminer et les élèves prenaient soit la direction de leur club soit la direction de la sortie… Les membres du club de tennis commençaient à peine à se changer. Comme à son habitude Ryoma arriva le dernier en compagnie de Momo. Fuji, Kawamura, Eiji, Oishi et Kaido se rendirent sur le terrain où les attendais déjà Inui.

Ryoma et Momo commencèrent à se changer à leur tour, sous le regard des plus discrets du capitaine, qui ne lâchait pas Ryoma des yeux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Momo alors que Ryoma continuait de fouiller dans son sac.

- Pars devant… J'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon tee-shirt.

- Ok, mais dépêches toi si tu ne veux pas boire la dernière mixture mise au point par Inui senpai…

Il quitta alors la pièce laissant le plus jeune paniquer légèrement en pensant à l'éventuelle sanction qu'il pourrait avoir.

- Tant pis, je vais devoir remettre ma chemise… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_Il m'a complètement oublié on dirait. Si proche, il est si proche que si je tends la main je… Non !_ se gifla mentalement le capitaine.

- Tiens… Il risque juste d'être un peu grand, lui dit Tezuka en lui tendant un de ses propres tee-shirt.

- C'est pas la peine je peux… tenta Ryoma.

Pourtant devant le regard de son aîné il capitula et enfila le tee-shirt qu'il lui tendait. Il était évidemment un peu grand pour le jeune homme, mais il remercia son capitaine :

- Merci bucho, dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

_Il n'y a rien de bizarre, absolument rien de bizarre là-dedans_… tenta de se convaincre Ryoma. _Il a juste fait ça par gentillesse__et aurait sûrement fait ça avec Momo, Kaido ou encore Fuji… Oui, il n'y a rien à interpréter dans ce simple geste._

Aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer le malaise qu'éprouvait l'autre. Ils prirent finalement le chemin des courts de tennis, où tout le monde devait les attendre à présent.

- Eh Ochibi, t'aurais pas rétréci dernièrement ? On dirait que ton tee-shirt est devenu trop grand d'un coup… se moqua Eiji.

Momo éclata de rire en remarquant qu'Eiji disait vrai. Ryoma ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer légèrement et préféra baisser sa casquette sur son visage pour éviter que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte.

- N'importe quoi… Vous être vraiment que des gamins, se plaignit Echizen alors que Momo et Eiji continuaient de rire.

Ils arrêtèrent pourtant soudainement devant le regard de leur capitaine. Ce dernier ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire… pas qu'il l'était particulièrement en temps normal, mais là il semblait vraiment de mauvais poil. Les deux plaisantins préférèrent se tenir tranquille pendant le reste de l'entraînement, préférant ne pas s'attirer les foudres du capitaine. L'entraînement était enfin fini et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà sur le chemin du retour. Tezuka et Fuji venaient à peine de passer le portail quand ce dernier demanda :

- Il te l'a rendu ?

Devant l'air étonné que prit Tezuka, Fuji crut bon d'ajouter :

- Ton tee-shirt… Echizen te l'as rendu ?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir aussi gêné.

- Ce n'est qu'un tee-shirt… Il peut me le rendre plus tard.

- Hmm, je vois… tu espères qu'il le porte encore, et qu'il pense à toi du coup.

Tezuka s'arrêta net, les joues en feu._ Comment ? Comment Fuji fait-il pour viser juste à ce point ?_ se demanda Tezuka._ C'est vrai qu'il avait imaginé le moment ou Ryoma lui rendrait son vêtement mais il avait, au dernier moment, pris volontairement plus de temps avant d'aller se changer espérant ainsi : soit que Ryoma l'attende et qu'il ait un peu de temps tous les deux, soit qu'il le garde un peu plus… et comme Fuji venait de le dire, qu'il pense à lui, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Est-il vraiment si facile de voir à quoi je pense ?_ commença à s'interroger Tezuka.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta alors Fuji quelque peu amusé par la situation, je ne pense que les autres aient remarqué quoi que ce soit. Et puis… ce que je viens de dire, c'était plus une plaisanterie, mais vue ta réaction, on dirait que j'ai vu juste…

Tezuka reprit sa marche. Nier n'aurait servi à rien, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire donc… il garda tout simplement le silence.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance Tezuka… Tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Tezuka sortant enfin de son mutisme.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Echizen comprendra tes sentiments si tu ne les lui dit pas clairement. Il n'a pas l'air très perspicace avec ça.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, prenant chacun une direction différente. _C'est pas faux, je ne pense pas qu'Echizen ne le remarque. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou bien déçu… D'un autre côté si il l'apprend il risque de s'éloigner mais qu'il ne sache rien me déplais tout autant en fait. Je me demande quelle est le meilleur choix…_


	2. et réalité

_**Chapitre 2 : … et réalité…**_

Le lendemain matin lors de l'entraînement matinal, on pouvoir voir de drôle d'échanges silencieux : Tezuka suivait inlassablement Echizen du regard, alors qu'il était lui-même observé par Fuji. Oishi remarqua finalement que ce dernier ne lâchait pas leur capitaine du regard et qu'il avait même un sourire amusé sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ? Du coup, Oishi ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux bavardages de son partenaire de double qui finit par le laisser seul, jetant pourtant de nombreux coup d'œil dans sa direction…

L'entraînement prit fin et tous les membres purent partir se changer avant de se diriger vers leurs salles de cours respectifs.

- Tezuka, si j'étais toi je prendrais mon temps pour me changer… lui avait discrètement glissé Fuji alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers leur vestiaire. Il décida de faire comme Fuji le lui avait conseillé et ne le regretta pas :

- Bucho… dit enfin Echizen une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

- Oui ? demanda Tezuka le visage aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

- Heu… commença Ryoma. Merci pour hier, le remercia-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de lui rendre son tee-shirt, lavé et repassé.

Il remarqua immédiatement l'air quelque peu gêné du jeune homme et mis sa sur le compte la timidité : Ryoma n'était pas très expansif après tout, normal qu'il soit gêné alors qu'il devait rendre à son senpai un vêtement que ce dernier lui avait passé… Oui, c'était normal que le jeune homme soit gêné…

- De rien. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

Ryoma hocha la tête avant de faire demi-tour. Il se baissa alors remarquant que son lacet était mal attaché. Tezuka s'approcha doucement de lui et passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui se retourna brusquement à ce contact.

Devant le regard plus qu'étonné d'Echizen Tezuka ajouta simplement :

- Tu avais juste quelque chose dans les cheveux.

- Ah, merci… dit-il avant de partir sans demander son reste.

Il n'avait pas rêvé : il avait bel et bien senti la main de son capitaine glisser dans ses cheveux… si il avait vraiment enlevé une saleté, il n'avait pas besoin caresser ses cheveux, non ?

_C'est pas possible,_ pensa Ryoma en s'éloignant de Tezuka, _je me fais vraiment des films…__Pourquoi aurait-il passé sa main dans mes cheveux… Je rêve complètement._

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'était désormais le week-end et, fait rare, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement pour les membres du club de Tennis. Les titulaires avaient enfin un week-end entièrement consacré au repos et à l'amusement.

Tezuka somnolait sur son lit depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Il hésitait à faire un somme, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes ou bien allez faire un tour… ce qui n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes. Si il n'étudiait pas il jouait au tennis… si il ne jouait pas il préparait les entraînements des jours, voir des semaines à venir… sinon, il bouquinait tranquillement. Pourtant, là il n'avait envie de rien. Rien sauf…

_- Echizen, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux…_

_Ryoma était assis à califourchon sur lui et il pouvait sentir sa langue caressait sensuellement la sienne. Ryoma défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de faire glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine._

_- Echizen, murmura Tezuka alors que Ryoma venait maintenant lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille._

_- Bucho… j'ai envie de toi, lui susurra le jeune homme_

_Tezuka le fit basculer sur son lit avant de le dé__shabiller complètement, et de faire pareil__ avec ses propres vêtements… Il plongea alors vers Ryoma, s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres alors que Ryoma fit glisser sa main le long de son corps avant de s'emparer de son membre. Tezuka ne s'y était pas attendu et sursauta à ce contact._

_- Prends-moi… Bucho…_

_Ryoma leva légèrement les hanches, faisant se toucher leur érections, ce qui électrisa Tezuka, le faisant même gémir._

_- Avec plaisir… répondit Tezuka avant que Ryoma ne se retourne. Il allait doucement entrer en lui…_

Son portable sonna, le tirant de son rêve… Il s'empara de son téléphone quelque peu en colère qu'on ose le déranger pensant son week-end… pendant son rêve…

- Oui ? répondit Tezuka légèrement de mauvaise humeur.

- Je vois que je dérange, répondit Fuji. Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je dormais… dit-il après une hésitation.

- Mmm… Je pensais qu'Echizen était la cause de ta mauvaise humeur…

Tezuka garda le silence.

- Je vois, donc tu rêvais de lui et j'ai osé t'interrompre ?

- Comment… commença-t-il surpris

- Tes silences en disent long tu sais, se moqua gentiment Fuji. Tu devrais aller faire un tour au parc, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre l'air…

- Je vais y penser… Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda alors Tezuka.

- Ah oui, je… non tu as mieux à penser et à faire je crois donc à lundi. Et n'oublies pas d'aller t'aérer un peu l'esprit…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Tezuka de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

- Faire un tour… Pourquoi pas…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Il prit tranquillement le chemin du parc. Il était près de 14 heures et le temps état magnifique et pourtant le parc était quasiment désert. Il prit place sur un banc, s'adossa avant de fermer les yeux, profitant de la douce brise. _Comment faire… Dès que je m'endors je ne peux pas l'empêcher de venir hanter mes rêves… Si seulement il pouvait m'aimer aussi… Mais ça, la probabilité est plus que faible. J'aurai de la chance si elle atteignait les 2%._

Le temps passa lentement, pourtant, il ne bougea pas, ignorant les quelques personnes qui passèrent par là. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était encore et toujours Ryoma et savoir ce qu'il devait faire de ses sentiments._ Il faut aussi que je sois plus prudent ou bien quelqu'un d'autre risque de comprendre ce que je ressens pour Ryo… non, Echizen. Manquerait plus que je l'appelle Ryoma en plein entraînement ça risque de créer une gêne. _

- Ryoma, murmura-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Oui ?

Tezuka ouvrit soudainement les yeux et fut surpris de voir, à quelques pas devant lui, Echizen Ryoma.

- Qu'est-ce que… bégaya Tezuka, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne pensai pas qu'un jour je te verrai bégayer comme ça… Ou bien m'appeler par mon prénom d'ailleurs. Même Oishi senpai ou Fuji senpai tu ne les appelle pas par leur prénom.

Tezuka retrouva alors son calme, en tout cas en apparence. Il se décala laissant une place pour Ryoma qui vint après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Tu allais peut-être quelque part ? demanda Tezuka. Tu devrais peut-être y aller ? dit-il un peu déçu, même si il ne le montra pas.

- Non, j'ai fini. Fuji senpai m'a téléphoné et m' demandé de lui racheter son grip pour lundi… Il a dit que c'était le rôle des premières années, etc… Et puis il a juste dit que ça me ferait du bien de passer par le parc. De toute façon c'est plus court par-là donc… Bucho ? demanda soudainement Ryoma alors que Tezuka semblait soudainement contrarié.

Ryoma se pencha alors vers Tezuka, passant son visage devant celui de son capitaine sans pour autant se lever. Tezuka sembla alors le fixer sans le voir et, sans prévenir, il attira le visage de Ryoma vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se caressent doucement. Le baiser ne dura à peine que quelques secondes. Il recula légèrement la tête, son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Ryoma.

L'incompréhension… Il pouvait y lire l'incompréhension la plus total dans le regard du jeune joueur. Tezuka se leva précipitamment et parti sans rien ajouter. Ryoma ne fit rien pour le retenir, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Il m'a embrassé… dit alors Ryoma ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. J'écouterai plus souvent les conseils de Fuji senpai…

Ryoma parti à son tour, pressé que la semaine commence, pour voir ce que son capitaine allait encore faire, comment il allait agir en sa présence et surtout, il vouait vérifier si son capitaine était lucide quand il l'avait embrassé, car si c'était le cas…

- Il m'aimerait aussi alors… ajouta Ryoma aux anges. Je crois que je viens de retomber amoureux de lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Tezuka venait de rentrer chez lui, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait embrassé Echizen Ryoma !

_Comment c'est possible… Il était là, juste devant et… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était comme dans un rêve. Il était tellement proche de moi que je n'ai même pas pu me retenir. Rhaaa, c'est pas possible ! Tout ça c'est un coup monté de Fuji de toute façon. J'en reviens pas d'avoir cru que je rêvais…_

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de passer son index sur ses lèvres… Un peu plus tôt celle de Ryoma étaient juste là. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de naître sur son visage avant de recommencer à paniquer.

_Mais comment ça va se passer lundi pendant l'entraînement ? Et s'il ne voulait plus s'approcher trop près de moi ? Les autres comprendraient de suite qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Et si il ne venait même plus aux entraînements à cause de moi ?_

Tezuka passa le reste de la journée, et même du week-end, à imaginer mille et un scénarios possibles pour leur prochaine rencontre. C'est le cœur battant qu'il prit la direction des courts de tennis pour leur entraînement matinal. Il fut évidemment le premier arrivé…


	3. ne font plus qu'un

_**Bonjour / Bonsoir Tout Le Monde !**_

_**Et voilà enfin le 3ième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. J'espère simplement qu'elle vous à plus et que ce chapitre ne vous décevra ps.**_

_**Bon sur ce je vous laisse profiter du chapitre sans plus attendre.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et un grand merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissés un commentaires (ou ceux/celles qui le feront peut-être à la fin de ce chapitre)**_

_**Kiss :)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

**Chapitre 3 : … ne font plus qu'un.**

Les joueurs firent peu à peu leur entrée sur les courts, rejoignant ainsi leur capitaine. Tezuka semblait obstinément résolu à ne pas croiser le regard de Fuji qui, évidemment se douta qu'il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose. Reste plus qu'à interroger le capitaine pour en savoir plus… Les membres furent répartit sur le terrain.

- Les titulaires ne feront que des doubles pour l'entraînement de ce matin et ce soir… avait annoncé Tezuka.

- On peut choisir son partenaire ? s'écria Eiji, se rapprochant déjà de Oishi.

- Oui, sauf pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de jouer en double… vous changez de partenaire.

Eiji qui était prêt à bondir sur son coéquipier de double se stupéfia sur place.

- Je ne peux pas jouer avec Oishi ? demande-t-il pour être sûr.

Devant le regard de Tezuka, il fit mine de bouder ce qui ne changea rien pour autant.

- Inui surveillera les matchs, reprit Tezuka avant d'enlever sa veste.

Fuji jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et rejoignit en quelques enjambé Momo.

- Tu joues avec moi… dit-il alors au plus jeune.

- Hein, mais… commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Echizen avec qui il voulait jouer.

- Merci, ajouta Fuji tout en souriant.

- Ah, oui… de rien, abdiqua Momoshiro comprenant qu'il n'avait pas à son mot à dire.

Fuji se tourna vers Ryoma avec un sourire complice sur le visage. Il lui montra Tezuka de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne restait que lui… Le jeune homme s'approcha du capitaine sans rien dire. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, cherchant qui n'avait pas de partenaire.

- On joue ensemble… dit simplement le première année.

Immédiatement Tezuka leva la tête vers Fuji, comprenant qu'il était derrière tout ça. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou bien lui en vouloir.

Les matchs débutèrent finalement. La paire Tezuka/Ryoma affronta celle formée par Eiji/Kaido. Le match se termina 6/2 pour le capitaine et Ryoma. Malgré un début quelque peu hésitant, il avait vite pris le rythme.

- Ah, j'oubliais, les perdants boiront ça : le "Inui juice maxi power remix golden" ! dit-il fièrement en montrant une chope d'où un liquide turquoise bouillait dangereusement.

Ni Eiji ni Kaido ne purent boire toute la chope, étant partir en courant à peine après avoir bu deux gorgées…

- Ouah ! s'exclama Momo. Ça m'a l'air encore plus dangereux que d'habitude. Je refuse absolument de boire ça ! crut-il bon d'ajouter à l'encontre de son senpai avec qui il jouait.

- Ah, bon… Ça m'a pourtant l'air délicieux. Enfin qu'importe, il est hors de question que je perde… dit-il alors tout en jetant un rapide coup à la paire vainqueur, leur prochain adversaire.

Fuji/Momoshiro finirent par gagner 6/4 contre Oishi/Kawamura. Inui s'approcha alors des perdants, sa mixture en mains.

- Tenez...

Oishi partit en courant, retrouvant alors son coéquipier de double et Kaido, encore au sol.

- Burning ! s'écria Kawamura ! Je n'ai pas peur ! I drink ! Burn…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, partant à son tour en courant.

- Bien, commença Inui, c'est le dernier match.

Les quatre joueurs s'approchèrent alors du filet. Fuji et son partenaire eurent la chance de leur côté et se trouvèrent à servir les premier.

- Au fait Tezuka, demanda Fuji avant de se mettre en place, tu ne m'as dit si ça t'avais fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air… au parc, conclut-il en jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Echizen.

Ce dernier comprit enfin pourquoi son capitaine avait paru contrarié quand il lui avait dit qu'il était sorti, passant dans le parc, sur demande de Fuji. Ce dernier avait organisé d'une main de maître cette rencontre.

- Hmm, répondit Ryoma, alors c'était pour ça. Je comprends mieux…

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Momo se sentant exclu de la conversation et se rendant compte que quelque chose de marrant était en train de se passer.

- Commençons, conclu Tezuka.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Fuji.

Tezuka et Ryoma semblèrent se donner encore à plus à fond que lors de leur premier match. Tezuka voulait se venger de s'être fait manipuler de la sorte et Ryoma, lui, ne voulait tout simplement pas perdre… et surtout il ne voulait pas boire la boisson potentiellement mortelle de son senpai. Ils gagèrent 6/1, écrasant complètement la paire adverse. Momo tenta de fuir, mais il ne put même pas faire trois pas en direction de la sortie qu'Inui se trouvait déjà devant lui. Fuji fut évidement le seul rescapé du côté des perdants.

- Et les gagnants, ils gagnent quoi ? demanda Fuji.

- Les gagnants ? répéta Inui. Je n'y avait pas pensé en fait… peut-être que…

- Pas une de tes boissons de préférence. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire ensemble… plus tard. Un peu comme un tête à tête.

Tezuka n'en revenait pas. Comment Inui pouvait ne pas voir où Fuji voulait en venir ? Il fut soulagé que les autres titulaires et surtout Ryoma, soient déjà partis se changer avant le début des cours.

- Je vais y réfléchir et je vous direz ça à l'entraînement de ce soir, reprit Inui avant de partir à son tour.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda Tezuka à Fuji.

- Je vous donne juste un coup de main… Vois-moi comme la gentille fée qui donne un coup de main à la princesse et son prince.

- Je préfère ne même pas savoir qui est la princesse. Quoi qu'il en soit arrêtes de te mêler de ma vie privée et cesse de mêler Ryo… Echizen en tout cas.

- Hmm, tu allais dire Ryoma. Tu l'appelles comme ça dans tes rêves, le taquina Fuji.

Voyant le regard noir de son capitaine il crut bon de prendre la fuite.

- C'est pas possible… marmonna Tezuka. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi perspicace.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Inui passa la plus grande partie de la journée à trouver un cadeau pour les gagnants : des billets pour un parc d'attractions ? Pour le zoo ? Un concert ? Il trouva finalement, ou plutôt une de ses camarades de classe trouva pour lui.

Les cours enfin fini, l'entraînement put avoir lieu. Fuji se tint bizarrement éloigné de Tezuka et de Ryoma se concentrant sur son double qu'il était en train de faire. A la fin des matchs, se fut encore la paire que formaient pour l'occasion Tezuka et Ryoma qui s'imposa de nouveau.

- Voilà pour les vainqueurs, dit-il en leur tendant un coupon.

Tezuka regarda longuement Inui, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Eiji s'empara du coupon avant d'éclater de rire.

- Un rendez-vous… Ils vont avoir un rendez-vous…

Oishi regarda alors ce qui était inscrit sur le ticket : c'était un coupon pour des boissons et pâtisseries gratuite dans un café pas très loin… un coupon pour deux.

- Il n'est valable que jusqu'à mercredi alors on me l'a donné quand j'ai dit qu'il me fallait une récompense pour vous deux. Momoko san, qui me l'a donné, ne pouvant pas y aller du coup…

- Hors de question ! s'écria Tezuka.

- Dans ce cas moi je veux bien y aller, s'écria Eiji en prenant Ryoma dans ses bras, n'est-ce pas Ochibi ?

- Non…

- Perdu ! ajouta Momo, c'est avec moi qu'il… commença Momo.

- Non, l'interrompis Echizen avant de fixer son capitaine qui, contrairement à d'habitude ne put soutenir bien longtemps le regard du jeune homme.

- Bon ben c'est réglé, intervint Fuji. Mercredi après-midi vous avez un renca… une réunion, préféra-t-il dire devant le regard Tezuka avant de se corriger de nouveau, non un rencard tous les deux. Alors on ne veut pas vous voir à l'entraînement

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'était maintenant mercredi et Tezuka attendait l'arrivée du plus jeune à l'entrée du parc, là où ils avaient décidé de se retrouver. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre : 13 h 19_… Je suis peut-être un peu trop en avance… On avait dit 13 h 30, et le connaissant il va encore être en retard,_ pensa Tezuka en soupirant.

- Tu es en avance bucho, remarqua Ryoma en faisant son apparition.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, rétorqua Tezuka surpris que le jeune homme soit déjà là.

- Ça ne se fait pas d'arriver en retard à un rencard.

- Allons-y… dit Tezuka ne préférant ne pas relever l'utilisation du mot "rencard".

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de vouloir y aller, remarqua Ryoma. Si tu ne veux pas vraiment pas tu peux rentrer… je dirai que t'es venu ou que c'est moi qui ne suis pas…

- Tu fais erreur. J'aurai jute préféré que les autres ne sache rien. Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher avec leurs questions demain… et après-demain, et le sur lendemain et…

- J'ai compris…

Ils arrivèrent enfin, s'installant avant de commander une tasse de thé chacun. Leur boisson fut apporté avec plusieurs pâtisseries dont un fraisier, un mont-blanc, un fondant au chocolat ou encore une forêt blanche. Ils prirent, après une légère hésitation chacun un des gâteaux. Tezuka ne put alors s'empêcher de repenser à son dernier rêve… Quand il avait su qu'il allait venir ici avec le jeune homme, son imagination s'était plus qu'un peu emballé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rêver d'un Ryoma sucré, qu'il avait dégusté avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

_Il fait chaud d'un coup,_ pensa Tezuka, trop chaud. _J'aurai mieux fait de prendre un thé glacé. Là, si je l'embrasse, ses lèvres auront le goût du chocolat… Non, je dois me concentrer sur autre chose, _continua-t-il se fixant son attention sur les passants dans la rue._ Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a rien dit pour la dernière fois, quand je l'ai embrassé…_ Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ryoma qui ancra à son tour son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il repensa aux dernières paroles de Fuji, ce matin à la fin de l'entraînement :

_OOOooo FLASH-BACK oooOOO_

_- Je suppose que tu as compris pourquoi je fais ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, je pense. Il…_

_- Oui, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois mais on dirait que c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas, à toi de jouer maintenant. Tu ne peux pas utiliser l'excuse du "ses sentiments ne sont peut-être pas réciproque"._

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu n'y gagnes rien._

_- C'est amusant. Et puis c'est plutôt rare de voir Tezuka mal à l'aise, alors j'en profite. Une dernière chose, si tu ne fais rien je ne me gênerai pas pour laisser m'échapper malencontreusement une remarque sur vos sentiments respectifs… pendant le prochain entraînement._

_OOOooo FIN DU FLASH-BACK oooOOO_

_Malencontreusement ? Mais oui c'est-ça… Et puis c'est du chantage ça, Fuji senpai. Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… et puis c'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas lui dire que moi aussi…_

- Je t'aime, dit soudainement Ryoma en reposant sa tasse.

- Qu'est-ce… commença Tezuka, s'étouffant à moitié.

Il toussa, essayant de reprendre son calme.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire à l'instant ? J'ai du rêver, c'est ça, je suis encore en train de rêver… Si c'est le cas alors je préfère ne pas me réveiller tout de suite._

Ryoma attendit de voir ce que son capitaine lui répondrait mais il ne dit rien.

- Je vois… dit le plus jeune des deux avant de se lever.

Tezuka mis quelques secondes à remarquer qu'il s'était levé, avant de faire de même, suivant le jeune homme. Il le rattrapa rapidement, l'emmenant ensuite dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. Ryoma ne fit rien pour tenter de se dégager et ne le regretta pas… Tezuka venait de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Tezuka glissa alors sa langue entre les lèvres du plus jeune avant de venir caresser sa consœur, faisant alors gémir Ryoma. Ils se séparèrent finalement après plusieurs baisers.

C'était la première fois que Ryoma voyait son capitaine avec cet air aussi gêné, même si ce dernier tentait au maximum de rester maître de lui-même.

- Je t'aime aussi, avoua-t-il finalement au plus jeune.

- On ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs sinon on risque d'avoir quelques problèmes en restant ici.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Tezuka, surprenant Ryoma.

- Parce que j'ai envie de toi, murmura Ryoma, n'en revenant pas lui-même que Tezuka le pousse à dire quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant.

Ils finirent finalement chez Ryoma, étant sûr qu'ils y seraient seuls. A peine Karupin sorti de la chambre du plus jeune, Tezuka s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres du plus jeune, le plaquant contre la porte. Il parsema le visage et le cou de Ryoma de plusieurs baisers, avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il eut alors le plaisir de l'entendre soupirer, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser son propre désir.

- Ryoma, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui ôter son haut.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Ryoma qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, même si il n'avait encore jamais pu le toucher, en dehors de ses rêves en tout cas… Il fit glisser sa main sur la poitrine du garçon pinçant au passage ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, le faisant alors frissonner.

- Bucho…

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de venir remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche. Ryoma se mordit les lèvres, cherchant à étouffer les soupirs de plaisir que Tezuka provoquait chez lui. Ryoma senti alors la main de son capitaine frôler son entre jambe avant qu'elle ne vienne se glisser sous ses vêtement, s'emparant de sa verge. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment pouvait-il rester calme alors qu'il sentait la langue de Tezuka lui lécher la poitrine et que sa main malmener déjà sa virilité ? Il senti ses jambes trembler dangereusement, menaçant de céder sous lui.

Cela ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu. Le capitaine s'arrêta alors pour finir de dévêtir le plus jeune, caressant au passage le reste de son corps. Il l'allongea finalement sur le lit, s'installant au-dessus de lui, une fois ses vêtements enlevés.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver à nouveau, dit Tezuka en observant le visage de Ryoma où se reflétait clairement son désir.

- Tu as déjà rêvé de moi ?

- Et pas qu'une fois, répondit-il.

- Quel genre de rêve… demanda alors Ryoma connaissant pourtant déjà la réponse.

- Ce genre… dit-il avant de déposer quelques baisers papillons sur le torse du plus jeune, descendant doucement vers son entre jambe.

Il donna alors un grand coup de langue sur toute la longueur avant de l'engloutir entièrement.

- Aaaah, gémit Ryoma.

Alors que son capitaine commençait un doux va et viens, le laissant complètement pantelant, Ryoma s'agrippa au drap. Il ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de la douce torture que Tezuka lui faisait subir Il sentait la langue de ce dernier s'enroulait autour de son membre, suçotant de temps en temps un peu plus fort le bout.

Ryoma bougea légèrement les hanches avant de se cambrer légèrement. Des vagues de pure plaisir semblait l'envahir un peu plus à chaque secondes qui passait, le faisant sombrer un peu plus dans un mode de pure extase. Il sentit qu'il était sur le point de venir quand Tezuka ralenti la cadence, glissant par la même occasion un doigt dans son intimité. Il se contracta légèrement, alors qu'un deuxième doigt entrait rapidement, rejoignant le premier.

- Si ça fait mal je peux arrêter, le prévint alors Tezuka, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de blesser le plus jeune.

- Non, c'est pas si douloureux… c'est plus gênant. Continue, bucho.

Tezuka suçota le bout déjà humide de la verge de Ryoma, essayant de le distraire au maximum alors qu'un troisième doigt se glisser en lui. Il le senti se contracter et gémir de douleur. Il allait s'arrêter quand Ryoma le fusilla dur regard.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris… retourne toi, dit-il alors au plus jeune.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, se plaçant à quatre pattes. Tezuka vint alors plaquer son torse contre le dos du plus jeune, lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es sur de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout… ça peut attendre la prochaine fois, tu sais ?

- Non, je veux te sentir en moi maintenant. Je t'aime Tezuka alors… dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ryoma n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Alors que Tezuka plaçait son propre membre gonflé de désir devant l'entrée du jeune homme, il décida qu'il était temps de délivrer le corps de Ryoma de toute cette tension accumulé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'introduisait en lui, il augmentait et ralentissait volontairement le rythme de sa main sur le membre de Ryoma.

Echizen enfouit alors son visage dans son oreiller, partageait entre la douleur qu'il ressentait et la plaisir que Tezuka déclenchait en lui. Peu à peu la douleur passa au second plan alors que le plaisir, lui, ne cessait de croître.

- Ryoma… marmonna Tezuka alors que la pièce se remplissait peu à peu de leurs gémissements.

Il sorti son membre du corps chaud du jeune homme avant d'y replonger d'un coup sec. Tezuka ferma alors les yeux, plongeant encore plus profondément dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Il perdit complètement la notion du temps, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : le feu qui semblait embraser son corps tout entier. Jamais il n'avait imaginé une seule seconde qu'il ressentirait autant de plaisir. Ryoma bougea alors les hanches, accompagnant ainsi les mouvements de son capitaine.

- Ryoma… Hmmm…

- Plus vite… Je veux… Hmm, plus ! réussi à dire Ryoma entre ses gémissements.

Tezuka entra encore plusieurs fois dans ce corps si chaud et étroit, sentant qu'il était lui aussi au bord sur la rupture, se sentant aspiré de plus en plus profondément dans ce corps en même temps qu'ils s'approchaient de l'extase.

- Hmmm… oui, Tezu… ka, articula péniblement Ryoma avant de se déverser de tout son plaisir dans la main de son amant.

Tezuka plaça ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, alors que l'anneau de chair de ce dernier se resserrait un peu plus sur son membre, augmentant un peu plus le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il donna les derniers coups de rein avant de se libérer dans un dernier de râle de plaisir. Il pilonna encore une ou deux fois la prostate déjà malmené du plus jeune avant de se laisser tomber sur son corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Tezuka sorte enfin son membre de l'intimité de Ryoma. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, tirant enfin les draps sur leurs corps. Il observa le visage pleinement satisfait du plus jeune. Ce dernier ouvrit finalement les yeux croisant ainsi le regard de son senpai.

- Je t'aime Tezuka, lui dit-il une nouvelle fois en souriant.

Tezuka déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de répondre :

- Je t'aime Ryoma, bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au moment où ils eurent enfin le courage de se lever, prenant rapidement le chemin de la salle de bain. Il se faisait déjà tard, mais Tezuka décida de rester un peu plus. En tout cas c'était ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il finit par s'endormir, serrant le corps du plus jeune contre lui.

Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie du réveil. Tezuka mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il se leva précipitamment, enfilant rapidement ses vêtements sous le regard encore à moitié endormi de Ryoma :

- Je dois rentrer me changer… On se retrouve à l'entraînement.

- Hmm, à tout à l'heure, répondit Ryoma.

Tezuka s'empara une dernière fois de ses lèvres avant de filer, sous le regard peu surpris du père de Ryoma.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ryoma ne se montra pas à l'entraînement matinal faisant son apparition qu'à la fin des cours. Évidemment Eiji et Momo se précipitèrent vers lui :

- Alors, c'était comment ?

- Vous avez fait quoi ensuite ?

- Vous avez parlez de quoi ?

- Racontes Ochibi !

Il ignora l'avalanche de questions et chercha du regard son capitaine et finit par croiser celui de Fuji :

- Tezuka à refuser de répondre aux questions, donnant 10 tours de terrains par questions… Ces deux-là, poursuivit-il en montrant Eiji et Momo, on passait la plus grande partie de l'entraînement à courir ce matin.

- Hmmm, vous voulez encore courir ou quoi ? leur demanda Ryoma.

- Tu ne peux pas nous donner l'ordre de courir d'abord, Ochibi ! rétorqua Eiji.

- Lui non, mais moi oui, ajouta alors Tezuka. 50 tours de terrains… et plus vite que ça.

- Oui ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux garçons avant de partir en courant.

- Je devine que tout c'est bien passé… même si on dirait qu'Echizen va avoir un peu de mal aujourd'hui.

Tezuka jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le plus jeune qui détoura la tête, enfonçant un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête. Devant le regard amusé de Fuji, Tezuka ajouta à son encontre :

- Les 50 tours de terrains sont aussi valables pour toi.

- Oui !

Après s'être assuré que Ryoma allait bien, en dehors de la douleur qui le gênait plus qu'elle ne le faisait souffrir, ils purent enfin commencer l'entraînement. Bien sûr ils avaient finalement tous compris que la relation de Tezuka et Ryoma avait évolué, surtout grâce à Tezuka :

- Momoshiro contre Eiji, Kawamura contre Fuji et Oishi contre Ryoma…

Silence…

- Je veux dire Echizen, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en vain.

Les regards passèrent de l'un à l'autre, plusieurs fois. Tezuka essayait de rester de marbre alors que Ryoma était tenté de prendre la fuite, rouge de gêne.

- On commence, reprit Tezuka l'air de rien.

Le reste se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les joueurs prenaient la direction du retour, la journée étant finit. Ryoma attendit Tezuka en devant les vestiaires le temps qu'il finisse de se changer, préférant éviter pendant un peu de temps croiser le regard de Fuji.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes enfin ensemble, il serait peut-être temps qu'Oishi se rende compte des sentiments d'Eiji à son égard.

- Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Tezuka.

- Parce que je suis une gentille fée… rétorqua Fuji.

- Je dirai plutôt que ça t'amuses… Évites quand même de faire n'importe quoi, le prévint le capitaine. Je ne veux pas que cela empiète sur les entraînements.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Rappelle moi qui c'est grillé tout seul tout à l'heure ? Et puis j'ai bien cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser quand il est passé près de toi après son match…

Tezuka sorti, ignorant la dernière remarque de son camarade. Il ouvrit la porte avant d'ajouter :

- Et toi, tu comptes lui dire quand que tu l'aimes ?

Fuji fut surpris :

- De qui tu parles ? dit-il craignant la réponse.

- Mizuki, dit Tezuka en détachant bien les syllabes

Il eut le plaisir de voir Fuji ébahit.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à être perspicace. J'ai bien vu ta manière de jouer avec lui : tu le cherches volontairement, fait en sorte qu'il ne pense qu'à toi et puis tu l'ignores finalement avant de recommencer ton petit manège… c 'est vraiment sadique comme façon de faire, je te reconnais bien là, c'est sûr. Et puis ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il comprendra qu'en fait tu l'aimes sincèrement. Besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ?

Il quitta la salle et parti avec Ryoma.

- J'admets que tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup-là… je n'aurai pas pensé que quelqu'un remarquerait mon petit manège…

Il sorti alors enfin, réfléchissant sur les paroles de Tezuka. _C'est vrai,_ pensa Fuji, _il est peut-être temps de passer moi aussi aux choses sérieuses…_ La vie reprit peu à peu son cours même si Cupidon ne semblait pas vraiment être loin des titulaires de Seigaku…


End file.
